Below A Servant
by Nikolo
Summary: She realizes she is dull, airheaded, and close-minded. For she chooses to stay that way. Lizzy/Ciel, SebxCiel   Rated M for implied sex, no smut here guys, sorry.


_A/N So yeah, when was the last time I posted? A while now…Apologies, school ended 3 weeks ago, and I've been stuck in post-school year laziness, where I feel productivity is overrated and sitting in bed for hours on end reading other fanfiction (that is vastly superior to mine) is the best way to spend my time. So I finally got off my lazy ass (actually, I'm still sitting in bed typing this OTL) to write something. This is separated from Compiled because it's M rated. First M rated fic, be gentle~ Though this is more implied sex, as opposed to full out SMUT that you can fap to. Keep your keyboards clean, readers~_

**_Warnings; ….Incest, Shota, implied sex between a man and a woman, and two men. My mother would be so proud of me_…**

* * *

><p><strong>Below a Servant<strong>

She appears dull, airheaded, and close-minded. Those statements would not be a lie, in a sense. She realizes she is dull, airheaded, and close-minded. For she chooses to stay that way.

Her husband has more than enough problems for four people; there was no need for her to express negativity as well. For anymore, surely the Phantomhive manor would suffocate.

And thus, Elizabeth Middleford clung to her cheerful, naive demeanor, though she was far past the age of such a childish front. A front, yes. It was simply a front.

But she couldn't; she just couldn't take away her husbands sliver of happiness, no matter how diminished said sliver may be. It was not that she was unaware; she was certain the butler had purposely made her aware. She simply felt it was not her place to stop her husband. After all, it was the only time he seemed to be relaxed, unstressed, and unworried.

Of course, Earl Phantomhive had laid her as well. Elizabeth told herself her husband enjoyed their nights together. She was nearly convinced. But of course, as each session came to a close, it was not her name that spilled from the Earl's parted lips.

"Sebastian…"

Each time was the same. Elizabeth had never once heard a single utterance of her name in the time spent in her husband's bed. Sometimes, the Earl would not even stay in bed until morning. When Elizabeth woke, her husband was gone. She had a very good assumption as to where he had gone.

Elizabeth knew that their intercourse was not for pleasure, but an obligatory act to create an offspring. She was merely a container for the Phantomhive successor. Despite this, Elizabeth never bandied the thought that Ciel did not love her. She knew her husband loved her, very, very much.

The Earl simply loved someone else much more.

And there she was; sixteen years young, subjected to share the one she loved oh, so very much with a lowly servant. Did she dislike it? Oh, yes, very much so. But she could not bring herself to hate Sebastian. She had every right to, after all. The man had suddenly shown up in Ciel's life at the age of ten, and since, her relationship with the Earl Phantomhive had taken a drastic dip. He no longer smiled- no, that was a lie. Dense as she appeared, Elizabeth was observant. Ciel did smile, just not at her. No, he smiled at his black clad butler. Elizabeth laughed darkly to herself. After all, what kind of wife would I be if I could not realize something as blantantly obvious as that?

Her laughter, once rich and coated in youthful bliss, had taken on a dark tone; one coated in misery. Elizabeth hated herself; what right did she have to be miserable? She was married, she had a beautiful husband, and would soon bear a beautiful child. And yet, here she was, miserable beyond belief.

"Elizabeth?" She turned slowly towards the doorway. Ciel looked down at her, expression blank. If a stranger were to walk into the room, he would not assume once that the two were wed. "Are you alright? You seem distant. Is something troubling you?"

Was there something troubling her? Elizabeth grit her teeth.

"Well, you see, Cie-" She paused mid-sentence. A black-clad figure had appeared beside her husband. His shadow resembled a crow, what with his swallowtail coat. How ominous, Elizabeth thought.

"Ah, Sebastian. I was looking for you," The earl turned toward his beloved butler, expression softening greatly. His wife was thoroughly forgotten as the two headed off to do who knows what.

When the two were clearly out of earshot, Elizabeth whispered to herself,

"No, Ciel. Nothing is wrong…"

Sebastian, however, heard his young master's utterance. To this, he simply smirked.

"What? Did I do something that amused you?" Ciel chided, sensing the smirk against his abdomen. Sebastian looked up from his young master's skin to reply.

"No, my lord," The smirk remained. Ciel did not question, but simply smirked back.

Did the Earl of Phantomhive feel the least bit of guilt, for being unfaithful towards his wife, with a member of the same sex, no less? Oh yes, it picked at his conscience consistently. He was ashamed of his actions; they were, after all, punishable by law in more ways than one.

But as the butler's face disappeared in between the thighs of the young earl, his mind was swept clear of any distressful thoughts. A throaty moan escaped the Earl's parted lips; he could feel his butler's curling up into yet another smirk.

Elizabeth left the manor when she heard the noise through the walls. No doubt, it belonged to her husband. She had heard similar sounds in their own bed, thought they were far more reserved. She also assumed she did not elicit them, but her husband's fantasies of another man that ran through his head whilst bedding his wife.

Elizabeth scowled at the thought. Surely, she could not be so disgusting that Ciel would have to think of another in order to perform sexual acts with her? …On the other hand, Elizabeth could not deny Sebastian's utter beauty. She sighed. Surely, enough time had passed that she could return inside.

She ventured to the room she shared with Ciel (on the nights he actually chose to sleep in his bed with her) The door was closed. The rocking and creaking of the bed was clearly audible, along with her husband's wanton moans. Elizabeth chuckled to herself humorlessly. Even I don't sound so wanton, she thought privately.

Muffled calls of Sebastian's name, pleads for more, and even Ciel's name (the audacity, that butler had! Saying his master's name? Elizabeth turned up her nose) crept from the room and into the hallway. Elizabeth checked the small clock hanging on the wall. It had been more than an hour; her sessions with Ciel lasted no longer than thirty minutes. Elizabeth sighed silently. Unsure what to do with herself, she slumped against the wall outside the entrance to her bedroom. Their bedroom.

A very audible scream of Sebastian's name, followed by an almost terrifying growl signaled the end of the two's bedding. Elizabeth's face was blank. Her mind was blank. The girl, sixteen years young, belly rounded with child, was far too used to her husband bedding another man.

Ciel exited the room first. He stopped in mid-step, eyes locked on his wife, slumped in the middle of the hallway.

"E-elizabeth? What…what are you doing here? H-how long have you been out here?" Elizabeth only smiled, that same cheerful, naïve smile. However, now, it was clouded with jealousy, anger, sadness, and countless other emotions.

"Quite a while, Ciel dear," She continued to smile as Ciel flinched. (into Sebastian, which did not go by unnoticed by Elizabeth)

Elizabeth never brought to attention what she had heard within her quarters that day. She simply continued to feign happiness. She continued to smile brightly for her husband that never once returned the smile. She continued to sleep alone at nights, her husband tucked away in a the servant's quarters. But, never once did she verbally complain. For what kind of Lady of Phantomhive would she be, if she did not foster her emotions beneath a false mask?

* * *

><p><em>AN; Well THAT story kind of got lost. I had an idea. Then it sorta got thrown out the window and you end up with a lame drabble, more or less. I don't like Lizzy, but I feel kinda bad for her. Like….Nobody seriously likes LizzyxCiel (Yes. Not CielxLizzy. Because if chapter 57 told us anything….It's Ciel is uke with everyone, even girls) and it's sad. I'm a rabid SebaCiel shipper. And because of it, I feel bad for Lizzy..DRABBLEDRABBLEDRABBLE. Okay I'm leaving now. I'll update Compiled soon with some ModernCrack!Kuro involving Troll!Claude and PissedOff!Sebastian. Look forward to it._


End file.
